Barbecue Time For The Brotherhood
by Red Witch
Summary: A silly little bit of nonsense where the Brotherhood crash a teacher's barbecue looking for food and fun.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters has been burnt to a crisp. Yum, yum…I just had this weird thought. This story takes place before 'Growing Pains'. It's time the Brotherhood had someone new to torture!**

**Barbecue Time for the Brotherhood**

Mr. Simon, the new temporary principal of Bayville High smiled. He couldn't believe how easy it was to get this position. Tomorrow would be his first day and he could hardly wait. But until then, he decided to throw himself a little party. 

"This is a great idea if I do say so," He chuckled. "Invite the teachers over for a 'Get to Know You' barbecue. That will insure smooth relationships with the faculty from the beginning." 

"Oh great," Tiffany, his sixteen year old daughter pouted. "Just what I always wanted. Wonderful."

"Come on Tiffany," Mr. Simon said. "This is an excellent chance for you to get to know your teachers."

"Ugh," She rolled her eyes. "I don't want to know them! And couldn't you have at least invited some kids too? I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of old people all day!" 

"Could you please shelve your attitude for at least a few hours?" Mr. Simon snapped. "It wouldn't kill you."

"Wanna bet?" Tiffany grumbled. 

Soon many of the teachers arrived. But that wasn't all who showed up. "PARTY TIME!" A white haired youth shouted as he and three other strange looking teenagers entered the back yard. 

"Oh god no," An English Teacher looked pale. 

"Last one to the burgers is a rotten egg!" A huge youth with a blonde mohawk ran to the buffet table, knocking several teachers out of the way. 

"Who are you?" Mr. Simon shouted. 

"We're the Brotherhood yo!" The smallest one piped up. "I'm Toad, that's Lance, that's Fred by the burgers yo and that's Pietro sweet talking that honey over there." He pointed them out.

"So baby, how do you like Bayville?" Pietro purred to Tiffany. 

"Well things are definitely looking up," Tiffany flirted. 

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Simon snapped. 

"We're eating," Fred said chowing down. "What else would we do at a barbecue?" 

"You were not invited!" Mr. Simon snapped. 

"We're never invited anywhere," Todd said. "If we paid attention to little things like that we'd never go anywhere. Are you gonna eat that burger?" He pointed to the burger Mr. Simon was holding in his hand. He jumped up and grabbed it.

"Hey!" Mr. Simon snapped as Todd gulped it down with one bite. 

"Hey these burgers are great yo!" Todd called out. 

"Not bad," Lance was munching on some burgers as well. 

"Get out of here!" Mr. Simon snapped.

"Why?" Todd asked. "We just got here yo."

"And you're just leaving!" Mr. Simon grabbed him. 

"No!" Todd grabbed onto him, giving him a big bear hug. "Don't send me out into the cold cruel world!" 

"Aggggh!" Mr. Simon gasped. "The smell! Don't you ever bathe?"

"Once a month," Todd told him. 

"Get off of me!" Mr. Simon tried to disentangle himself from Todd. "Oh god! I think I got fleas from this kid! Hey! What are you people doing? Don't go!" Several teachers were sneaking out the back door. He managed to throw Todd off and tried to get them to stay. 

"Yeah this party's just getting started," Lance brought out a boom box and turned on the music. 

"EVERYBODY MAMBO!" Pietro yelled as he danced with Tiffany. They were dancing a bit too wild for Mr. Simon's liking. 

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU…" Mr. Simon stormed up to him but was then distracted by the sight of his wife dancing with another Brotherhood member. 

"Jerry!" Mrs. Simon squealed as Fred danced with her. "HELP!" 

"Nothing makes me hungrier than dancing!" Fred smiled.

"Except for breathing, walking, sleeping," Lance chuckled. 

"You wanna get your head popped open?" Fred made a menacing fist. 

"Try it!" Lance snapped. Suddenly the ground began to shake. 

"What was that?" Mrs. Simon yelped. 

"Oh just an earthquake," Todd shrugged. "Relax. We get them all the time here in Bayville."

"Earthquakes?" Mrs. Simon blinked. "In New York?"

"It happens," Lance smiled. The ground shook again. "Its amazing the stuff they don't teach you in schools!" 

"Oh yeah by the way we have blue demon sightings in the bathroom as well," Pietro said.

"What?" Tiffany blanched.

"Oh don't worry," He smiled. "He mostly shows up in the boy's bathroom. But if you do see him, I'll protect you!" He purred.

"There are no such things as demons!" Mr. Simon shouted. "Isn't that right Mr. Rodenski?" He asked the science teacher who was trying to sneak out. 

"Uh…." He gulped.

"What?" Mr. Simon asked. 

"I wasn't gonna say anything," Mr. Rodenski gulped. "But he's not lying about the demon sightings."

"WHAT?" Mr. Simon yelped. 

"Yeah gotta watch out for those nasty blue demons," Todd cackled. "That's what happened to our old principal. They ate her."

"WHAT?" Mrs. Simon shouted. She had managed to ditch Fred. "Hey!" She chased after Todd. "Get out of my house!" 

"Hey look at this place!" Todd's voice echoed from the inside as well as the sound of several things breaking. 

"AAAGGGH!" Mrs. Simon shouted. 

At the same time Fred had started a food fight with several teachers. Food was flying everywhere. Soon it was clear that the teachers were outmatched and they ran for their lives out the back. "I AM THE FOOD MASTER! HAHAHA!" Fred crowed. 

"Well this ought to cool you off!" Lance laughed as he turned the fire hose on him. 

"This place is great yo!" Todd hopped outside. 

"Somebody call the cops!" Mr. Simon shouted as he watched the destruction going on. 

"The telephone's missing," Mrs. Simon groaned as she staggered outside. 

"Well get a cell phone or something!" He shouted.

"Don't you dare!" Tiffany shouted as she tangoed with Pietro. 

"Aw darn," Todd groaned. "I accidentally set the pool on fire." 

"WHAT?" Mr. Simon screamed. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" 

"Well it wasn't on purpose," Todd shuffled his feet. 

"EEEWWW!" Tiffany grimaced. "What's all that slime on the walls?" 

"Oh just some ectoplasm left by your friendly ghosts," Pietro said. "Don't worry baby, just think of me as your personal ghost buster." 

"You're going to be a ghost if you don't take your hands off my kid!" Mr. Simon screamed. "My party is ruined!"

"Actually I thought it was a lot of fun," Lance said. 

"Hey we should come here more often!" Pietro smiled.

"Well we are probably gonna be in the principal's office every day anyway so…" Todd started to say when he was interrupted by a loud scream. 

"THAT'S IT!" Mr. Simon screamed. "WE ARE MOVING TO ALASKA! RIGHT NOW!" 

What happened next was a blur to the Brotherhood. The Simons were grabbing boxes and things and throwing them in the car so fast even Pietro had to be impressed. 

"But what about my houseplants?" Mrs. Simon asked as she ran into the car. 

"LEAVE THEM!" He shouted throwing clothes into the trunk. "GO! GO! GO!" 

"Do you want this lamp?" Fred held a lamp in his hand.

"It's yours!" Mr. Simon screamed as he ran into the car.

"Call me!" Tiffany shouted from the back seat.

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Mr. Simon screamed as they pulled out of the driveway with a screech. 

"Well there goes another principal," Lance watched as they pulled away. "This guy didn't even make it to school. That's gotta be some kind of record for us." 

"So now what do we do?" Todd scratched his head.

"Hey!" Fred pointed. "They left their barbecue!" 

"And I'll bet there's more food left in the kitchen!" Pietro said. "No sense in letting good food go to waste!" 

"And we can swim in the pool when we're done!" Fred said. "But we have to wait twenty minutes after we eat. Safety first you know." 

"Oh why not?" Lance smiled. "Never let it be said that The Brotherhood doesn't know how to party!" 


End file.
